


Itachi in the Twilight Zone

by ReebaJee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon, Confused Itachi, Gen, Kid Fic, Many Sasukes, Modern AU, Universe Crossover, kid Sasuke, non massacre au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReebaJee/pseuds/ReebaJee
Summary: It’s just a normal day for modern AU Itachi until non-massacre, pre-massacre and post-massacre Sasuke show up.Itachi is a philosophy/creative writing major. He's used to contemplating the universe and asking questions such as, why do we exist? Why are villains the most interesting characters? Why do humans so often resort to violence?Here are some questions he did not expect to ask today: Why does his brother have a sword? Why does this child look like a tiny version of his brother? Why is a twelve-year-old trying to kill him? And why are they all named Sasuke?
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Itachi in the Twilight Zone

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I was organizing my computer and came across this monstrosity I wrote years ago

Itachi opened the front door with a frown. “Lost your keys again, Sasuke?” Then he did a double-take. “What on earth are you wearing?” His brother looked like he had just come from an anime convention and then gone to the gym. “Is that a sword?”

Sasuke glared, slighted by his brother’s mock surprise. “Fuck you, Itachi. I know how to wield it.”

Itachi held his hands up in surrender. “No need to threaten me, I was just making an observation.”

“Yeah, right. _Passive-aggressive jerk_.” The younger Uchiha muttered to himself. “Now are you going to let me in or what?”

Itachi stepped aside, following his strangely behaving brother through the kitchen.

“What happened to the table?” Sasuke asked at random.

Itachi looked at the offending piece of furniture. It appeared the same as it always did, solid wood, surrounded by six chairs. “What about it?”

Sasuke’s face twitched in irritation, sick of his brother’s attitude. Why couldn’t he just be straightforward for once and explain what the hell happened to their kotatsu and why it was replaced with that monstrosity. He was about to say as much, but stopped- noticing for the first time, the other subtle differences around his home and the way Itachi maneuvered around them without a second glance. Itachi was a good actor, but not prone to pranking- especially when it involved their parent’s house. Something was going on. He needed to investigate. “Never mind. I’m going to wash up, don’t bother me.”

Itachi watched him go with bemused affection, then frowned when there was more knocking. Who could that be?

“Ni-san!” A young kid who looked just like Sasuke at that age exclaimed when Itachi opened the door. “You’re back from your mission!”

Itachi knelt down and poked the child in the forehead. “I think you must have me mistaken for someone else. What’s your name, kiddo?”

“Very funny, Ni-san.” He pouted and Itachi’s heart melted just a bit. “I’m Sasuke!”

Sasuke wasn’t an uncommon name, but this was getting weird. Itachi thought it would make a good start for one of his urban fantasy novels, and his fingers itched for a pen. But the kid came first.

“I think you’re lost, Sasuke.” Itachi said. “Let’s go find your parents, hmm?”

Little Sasuke happily complied, so long as Itachi promised to give him a piggyback ride.

“I don’t know how I could be lost, but I trust you Ni-san.” Little Sasuke babbled. “Maybe I went to the wrong Uchiha house?”

Itachi smiled, little kids were so baffling sometimes. “There’s only one Uchiha house, Sasuke…” But just as he said it, he noticed the sight beyond the door. Traditional houses, just like the one he stepped out of surrounded them, and the streets were narrow and cobbled instead of paved. 

“Well yeah, I know we have only one home, but I could’ve accidentally gone to Shisui’s place. Is that why you were there too?” Sasuke asked.

“Hn.” Itachi’s face had rapidly begun to pale, but he had to keep it together for this strange adorable child who may, or may not actually be a younger version of his brother.

The pair stepped beyond the manor’s boundaries and began to wander, the unease stirring in Itachi’s stomach, as one house in particular seemed to call out to him. Sasuke’s lighthearted babbling about his day at the _ninja academy_ did little to ease Itachi’s apprehension as they approached a house identical to his home. The door creaked open with the lightest touch. It was dark inside, and the air was thick with dust and the smell of what Itachi refrained from calling old blood. “Hello?” Itachi called out.

“Smells like blood.” Little Sasuke commented, and Itachi shuddered- both at the assurance that it wasn’t only him, and at the implication that the kid knew what blood smelled like.

A light seemed to be on in one of the rooms and Itachi found himself drawn to it. Inside, a boy who looked just like Sasuke in his elementary-school days, sat tracing his hands over a suspicious stain in the tatami.

Itachi cleared his throat and the kid jumped up in a defensive stance, eyes wide. “You!” He roared, and his hands trembled slightly as he pulled a knife out of nowhere. “What the hell are you doing here!? I’ll kill you!”

Itachi took a startled step back and that was when the deranged inhabitant spotted little Sasuke. “No… No! You sick bastard! I won’t let you kill another one in front of me!”

Everything was wrong and happening too fast.

Little Sasuke whimpered. “Ni-san, what-?”

“That isn’t your Ni-san, get away from him!” Middle Sasuke yelled.

“It’s okay, Sasuke. Get behind me.”

“Oh I’ll get behind you alright!” And in a move quicker than Itachi’s eyes could track, Middle Sasuke was suddenly at his back, kunai drawn and eager to plunge into his brother’s flesh.

“Ni-san! Watch out!” Little Sasuke screamed, his eyes lighting up a reddish hue.

Itachi began to turn, but he was too slow, the glint of metal coming towards him…

_Clang!_ Sparks flew as blades clashed and suddenly eldest Sasuke was in front of him, sword drawn. He did know how to use the weapon after all.

Itachi stumbled back, gaping at the three boys; none of whom, he was coming to realize, were his actual brother.

“What,” the eldest Sasuke said as he easily disarmed his younger self, “the _fuck_ is going on?”

Itachi didn’t think he could have summed it up better himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, I barely remember writing this, have no idea where such an absurd idea came from and no clue where it could possibly go. Let me know what you think happens next! I'll probably leave it as is but I'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
